verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Anschlag auf das World Trade Center am 11. September 2001
Am 11. September 2001 kam es zu mehreren Anschlägen in den USA, von denen zwei das World Trade Center, welches schon 1993 Ziel eine Anschlags wurde, trafen. American Airlines Flug 11 traf 8:46 den Nordturm des WTC, welcher um 10:28 zusammenbrach. Um 9:03 fliegt United Airlines 175 in den Südturm, welcher um 9:59 einstürzte. Auch wenn die genaue Zahl der Toten im WTC nicht bekannt ist, gelten mindestens 2602 als gesichert, in AA 11 starben 92 und in UA 175 65 Menschen. Die beiden Flüge sollen zuvor von islamistisch motivierten Gruppen unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht worden sein. Ablauf ("Offizielle Version") American Airlines Flug 11 hob um 7:59 mit 14 Minuten Verspätung vom Logan International Airport ab. Ziel des Fluges war Los Angeles. 8:20 verschwindet sein Transponder-Signal vom Radar, zu diesem Zeitpunkt sollen Mohamed Atta al Sayed, Waleed al-Shehri, Wail al-Shehri, Abdulaziz al-Omari und Satam al-Suqami die Kontrolle über das Flugzeug übernommen haben. Die Stewardess Madeline Amy Sweeney berichtet kurz darauf über das Bordtelefon von der Entführung, und dass in der 1. Klasse eine Art Tränengas versprüht wurde. Mohamed Atta, welcher das Flugzeug steuerte, versuchte eine Ansage an die Passagiere zu machen, verwechselte dabei aber den Funk mit der Bordsprechanlage. In seiner Ansage fordert er die Passagiere dazu auf, Ruhe zu bewahren, und er sagt, dass dann niemandem etwas passieren werde. 8:38 erführt NORAD von der Entführung und lässt 8:45 zwei F-15 zur Beobachtung aufsteigen, die Position von AA 11 ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber wegen des fehlenden Transponder-Signals unbekannt. United Airlines Flug 175 soll um 8:45 von Marwan al-Shehhi, Fayez Banihammad, Mohand al-Shehri, Hamza al-Ghamdi und Ahmed al-Ghamdi übernommen worden sein. 8:46 rast AA 11 in den Nordturm des World Trade Centers. Die Mitarbeiter des Südturms werden daraufhin aufgefordert, Ruhe zu bewahren und an ihrem Arbeitsplatz zu bleiben. 9:03 schlägt UA 175 in den Südturm ein. Im Nordturm sind alle Fluchtwege zerstört worden, im Südturm bleibt lediglich einer erhalten, der aber wegen der starken Rauchentwicklung nur von weniger als zwei Dutzend Menschen genutzt wurde. Die tragenden Elemente halten der Belastung trotz der Zerstörung stand, infolge der mechanischen Zerstörung des Brandschutzes und der durch das Kerosin entfachten Bürobrände erwärmten sich die Stahlträger des WTC und verlieren dadurch ihre Festigkeit. Die tragende Außenhülle des Südturmes hält der Belastung bis 9:59 stand, der Nordturm bis 10:28. Bei den Einstürzen der Türme sterben 343 Feuerwehrleute. Um 17:20 bricht auch WTC 7 zusammen, in ihm hatten sich Brände infolge der Anschläge entwickelt, wobei große Dieseltanks und die spezielle Konstruktion von WTC 7 eine Rolle gespielt haben sollen. Täter AA 11 Täter UA 175 Theorien Es waren keine Flugzeuge Wenige Theorien behaupten, dass es am WTC keine Flugzeuge gegeben habe (die Fernsteuerungshypothese ist verbreiteter), diejenigen, die es dennoch tun, gehen auf zwei unterschiedlichen Wegen heran: Entweder es gab überhaupt kein Flugzeug über New York, oder das Objekt, das in die Türme flog, war eine Flugzeugattrappe (Drohne). 'Es gab kein Flugzeug über New York' Dies ist wohl eine eher selten aufgegriffene Theorie; laut ihr seien alle Filme von Einschlägen, die das Fernsehen verbreitet hat, Fälschungen. Eine gemäßigte Form dieser Theorie geht nur davon aus, dass der erste Einschlag, von dem nur ein schlechter Film existiert, nicht stattgefunden hat. Die Schäden an den Gebäuden seien einzig von Sprengungen verursacht worden. Dennoch steht diese Theorie wohl gegen fast alle Zeugenaussagen in NYC und es wäre doch merkwürdig, anzunehmen, dass ein Verschwörer in Kauf nähme, dass halb New York die Wahrheit wüsste (da die eigenen Augen bisher, zumindest nicht offiziell, so manipuliert werden können). 'Der Einschlag der Flugzeuge' Auf Filmaufnahmen des Einschlags in den Südturm ist zu sehen, wie das Flugzeug scheinbar ohne Widerstand in das Gebäude eindringt. Verschwörungstheoretiker werten dies als Zeichen für eine Manipulation den Filmmaterials, denn laut ihnen hätte man sehen müssen, wie das Flugzeug zerbricht, und es hätte an der Einschlagstelle (nicht wie gesehen an der Austrittstelle) explodieren müssen. Allerdings ist es ein typisches Verhalten, das bei Aufeinanderprallen von Objekten mit großer Geschwindigkeit auftritt. Die große Bewegungsenergie lässt den Widerstand beim Einschlag relativ klein erscheinen. Selbst wenn die vorderen Teile des Flugzeugs zerstört wurden, bewegt sich der hintere Teil weiter, als wäre nichts passiert. 'Loch in der Fassade zu klein' Laut einigen Aussagen war hier, wie schon beim Pentagon, der Schaden zu klein. Eine kleine Sportmaschine, die kurz nach den Anschlägen in ein Hochhaus in Mailand flog, hätte im Verhältnis einen größeren Schaden verursacht. Dies lässt wieder unberücksichtigt, dass ein großes Flugzeug nur an bestimmten Stellen wirklich massereich und stabil ist: Cockpit und Turbinen. Alle anderen Teile sind extrem leicht gebaut und hinterlassen beim Aufprall also nur oberflächlichen Schaden, da sie eher selbst zerstört werden (am ersten Einschlag gut zu erkennen). Der Vergleich mit dem Flugzeug im Mailänder Hochhaus hinkt insofern, als dass man dort großteils eine Glasfassade hatte, das Gebäude nicht durchschlagen wurde, und dass kleine Flugzeuge im Verhältnis stabiler sind als große (Materialeigenschaften). 'Flugschreiber' Die Flugschreiber von Amarican Airlines Flug 11 und United Airlines Flug 175 wurden nach offiziellen Angaben nie gefunden. 'Verkauf von American Airlines Flug 11' Einer der auch von den meisten Alternativ-Theoretikern weniger ernst genommenen Beweise ist das Verkaufsangebot einer Boeing 767 mit der Seriennummer 22332 im Jahr 2007. 22332 ist die Seriennummer des Flugzeuges gewesen, das am 11. September als American Airlines Flug 11 als erstes in den Nordturm des World Trade Centers gerast sein soll. Doch wie kann das sein, wenn es doch offenbar zum Verkauf steht? Als der Verkäufer auf diese Merkwürdigkeit aufmerksam gemacht wurde, gab er an, es handle sich um einen simplen Tippfehler, und die Seriennummer sei tatsächlich 22330. Anhänger der "No-plane"-Theorie hingegen verweisen weiter darauf, dass der Verkäufer, obwohl ihm der Fehler bekannt ist, das Angebot nicht korrigiert. Kritiker dieses Beweises machen desweiteren darauf aufmerksam, dass es sich laut Angebot um eine Boeing 767-200ER handle, während AA 11 eine Boeing 767-223ER gewesen wäre. 'Alternativtheorie: Es waren Drohnen' Einige meinen, die auf den Bildern des 11. September zu sehenden Objekte könnten nicht identisch mit den Flugzeugen sein. Stattdessen handele es sich um Drohnen. Ein Argument für diese Theorie begründet sich auf Videoaufnahmen vom zweiten Einschlag. Darauf sieht man beim Eindringen des Cockpits in das Gebäude einen hell aufleuchtenden Punkt, eine Vorzündung der Rakete oder Drohne vor dem Einschlag. 'Alternativtheorie: Hologramme' Eine zum Teil auch von vielen Anhängern der Alternativtheorien belächelte These ist, dass die Flugzeuge die in das World Trade Center rasten, nur Hologramme waren. Der Schaden an der Fassade entstand durch dort angebrachte Sprengladungen, was die zeitliche Versetzung zwischen Explosion und Eintritt erklärt. 'Gegenargument: Turbinen' Die Turbinen, die stabilsten Teile des Flugzeugs, durchschlugen die Türme und schlugen in einiger Entfernung von den Türmen auf. (Bild) Auch gibt es Bilder eines Lastwagens mit der Beschriftung "Aircraft Parts". Das WTC hätte nicht durch Flugzeugeinschläge einstürzen können Eine weitere Theorie ist, dass das World Trade Center nie durch ein Flugzeug hätte einstürzen können. Tatsächlich gab es im Januar 2001 die Aussage eines Mitarbeiters, der meinte, das WTC würde einem Flugzeugabsturz widerstehen. Laut dem Spiegel war das WTC aber nur für ein Flugzeug von der Größe einer Boeing 707 ausgelegt. wdr.de: Warum stürzten die Türme des WTC ein? 'Die Türme sind nicht gleich umgefallen' Die Türme des WTC hätten, wenn die Flugzeuge ihre innere Struktur zerstört haben, gleich umfallen müssen, stattdessen standen sie noch ein bis zwei Stunden. Hier muss man allerdings wieder bedenken, dass der Einschlag der Flugzeuge und die damit verbundene strukturelle Zerstörung die Gebäude nicht allein zum Fall gebracht haben, sondern auch das Feuer und die damit verbundene Schwächung des Stahlskelettes. 'Der Stahl war vor Hitze geschützt' Da auf den Stahlträgern des Gebäudes ein Hitze-Schutz angebracht war, hätten die Stahlträger sich nicht erwärmen können, die tragende Struktur wäre erhalten geblieben, und die Türme hätten stehen bleiben müssen. Dieser Hitze-Schutz war aber nur ein aufgesprühter Schaum, das heißt: Er war selbst gegen mechanische Kräfte (zum Beispiel den Einschlag eines Flugzeuges) ungeschützt. Durch die einschlagenden Flugzeugteile wurde der Schaum also vom Träger gerissen und konnte somit nicht mehr vor der Hitze schützen. 'Stahl schmilzt erst bei 1500°C' Stahl schmilzt erst bei 1500°C, die Verbrennungstemperatur einer offenen Flamme von Kerosin liegt aber bei 825°C, also hätte die Struktur nicht durch die Hitze geschwächt werden können. Die Temperatur, die ein durch Kerosin ausgelöstes Feuer erreicht, kann allerdings weit höher liegen. Hierbei ist zu bedenken das es keine exakte Verbrennungstemperatur gibt, da diese aus der durch die exotherme Reaktion frei werdenden Energie und der Geschwindigkeit mit der diese abtransportiert wird resultiert. Die adiabate Verbrennungstemperatur, d.h. die Temperatur die ein Reaktionsprodukt ohne einen Wärmeaustausch mit der Umgebung hätte, liegt für Kerosin bei 2000-2500 °C. Die Grundlage eines Brandes sind immer Wärme, Luft und Brandmaterial. Letzteres ist allerdings nicht nur Kerosin, sondern vor allem auch Büromaterialien, die durch die Wärme der Kerosinexplosionen in Brand geraten sind. Schon ein gewöhnlicher Brand kann schnell Temperaturen von 1000°C und darüber erreichen, beim World Trade Center kommt hinzu, dass durch die Einschlagsstellen der Flugzeuge eine große Luftzufuhr möglich war, wodurch ein Kamineffekt, bei dem warme, CO2-reiche Luft abströmt und O2-reiche Luft als Druckausgleich zuströmt, besonders begünstigt wird. Als Argument dafür, dass die Temperaturen im World Trade Center nicht so hoch waren, wird häufig auf ein Bild einer Frau verwiesen (angeblich Edna Cintron), welche nahe an der Einschlagstelle des Nordturms steht. Es wird argumentiert, dass, wenn die Temperatur wirklich so hoch gewesen sei, diese Frau sich nicht dort aufhalten könnte. Kritiker dieses Arguments verweisen auf den Kamineffekt, die sauerstoffreiche Luft durch das Loch in der Fassade, die angesogen wird, hatte die normale Umgebungstemperatur. Desweiteren soll es Telefonanrufe bei der Feuerwehr aus den Stockwerken über den Einschlag gegeben haben, die von enormer Hitze sprachen. Die Schmelztemperatur zu erreichen, ist aber kein zwingendes Kriterium, um die Struktur zu schwächen; Stahl verliert schon bei 600°C 50% seiner Festigkeit (was ihn zu einem sehr gut zu bearbeitenden Baustoff macht). Missverständnisse können hierbei auch daraus entstehen, das das englische Wort melt sowohl schmelzen wie auch erweichen meinen kann. Die durch Wärme bedingte Ausdehnung der Träger setzte die Struktur zusätzlich noch unter Spannung und könnte sie möglicherweise sogar aus ihrer Halterung sprengen. Ein 10m-Stahlträger würde bei einer Erwärmung um 500 K 6 cm länger werden. Allerdings hätte dies nur die oberen Stockwerke betreffen können. Allgemein ist es unklar, ob vor dem Zusammenbruch des WTC überhaupt Stahl geschmolzen ist, aber es ist sicher, dass man, während in den Trümmern des WTC über Monate Feuer brannten, geschmolzenen Stahl gefunden hat. 'Gegenargument: Aluminium statt Stahl' Kritiker führen auch an, dass es sich bei gefilmten glühenden flüssigen Metallen nicht um Stahl handeln müsse. Flugzeuge sind Großteils aus Aluminium gebaut, und der Schmelzpunkt von reinem Aluminium liegt bereits bei 660,2 °C. Der zuerst getroffene Turm hätte auch zuerst einstürzen müssen Da die Zerstörung der Türme vor allem durch die Erhitzung der Stahlstruktur bedingt war, müsste die Größe des Schadens in der Struktur proportional zu Zeit der Erwärmung sein, und folglich müsste auch dort, wo der Einschlag zuerst stattfand, das Stahlskelett als erstes nachgeben. Bei dem Anschlag war es aber genau anders herum, der zuletzt getroffene Turm stürzte als erster ein. Diese Schlussfolgerung vernachlässigt, dass der Einschlag der beiden Flugzeuge schon zu unterschiedlich starken Schäden in der Struktur führte. Auch ist zu bedenken, dass der Einschlag im Südturm, dem zuletzt getroffenen, tiefer stattfand, so dass die geschädigte Struktur dort mehr Gewicht halten musste als beim Nordturm. Die Trümmer wurden nicht näher untersucht Laut einigen Skeptikern gab es kaum eine nähere Untersuchung der Trümmer vom WTC; zum Beispiel sei das Stahlgerüst gleich als Altmetall an China verkauft worden. Gegner dieser Auffassung behaupten, dass es eine nähere Untersuchung der betroffenen Teile durch die NIST gab und nur der Stahl, den die NIST für nicht relevant hielt, nach China verkauft wurde. Die verbleibenden Träger des WTC sollen heute in einem Hangar des JFK Airport eingelagert sein (Bilder). Weiter heben Kritiker der Behauptung hervor, dass, wenn man an den Trümmerteilen Beweise für eine Verschwörung (z.B. Sprengstoffspuren) finden könnte, der [[China|'Volksrepublik' China]] dann ein ideales Druckmittel gegen die USA und ihren auf falschen Behauptungen aufgebauten Krieg gegen den Terror in die Hände gespielt worden wäre. Objekt am Flugzeug Anhand von Videomaterial wird von einigen die These vertreten, dass am Rumpf des angeblichen UA Fluges 175 ein Objekt, vermutlich zusätzliche Explosivstoffe oder eine Antenne zur Fernsteuerung, angebracht war. Kritiker sehen in dem Objekt nichts weiter als den Schatten der Turbine. Motiv: Renovierungskosten oder Versicherungssumme Ein Motiv für die beabsichtigte Zerstörung des World Trade Centers sollen die Kosten gewesen sein, die entstanden wären, hätte man die Gebäude von Asbest befreit. Am 26. Juli 2001, kurz vor den Anschlägen, wurde Larry Silverstein neuer Besitzer des WTC und schloß eine neue Versicherung über 3,5 Milliarden Dollar ab. Einige Verschwörungstheoretiker glauben, dass er ein Mitwisser war und deshalb eine so hohe Versicherungssumme festgelegt hat. Offizielle Quellen sprechen allerdings sogar von einer Unterversicherung des Gebäudes, welches eigentlich einen Versicherungswert von 5 Milliarden gehabt hätte. Larry Silverstein soll sogar versucht haben, die Versicherungssumme auf 1,5 Milliarden zu drücken, um die Prämien zu senken, was dafür spricht, dass er das Gebäude langfristig nutzten wollte und keinesfalls mit einem Totalverlust gerechnet hatte. Nach dem Anschlag versuchte Silverstein die ausgezahlte Versicherungssumme verdoppeln zu lassen, da die finanziellen Verluste die Versicherungssumme überstiegen. Alternativtheorie: Sprengung Wenn die Türme ein Flugzeug hätten überstehen können, muss es eine andere Erklärung für den Einsturz geben. Die gängigste Theorie ist eine Sprengung, die vor den oder während der Anschläge geplant wurde. Kritiker verweisen allerdings darauf, dass eine kontrollierte Sprengung sehr viel Planung und Vorbereitung erfordert. Es gibt im WTC keine Zeugenaussagen, die von solchen Vorbereitungsarbeiten berichten, was in Anbetracht des enormen Aufwandes deutlich gegen solche spräche. Auch Arbeiten nach der Evakuierung des WTC hätten ein viel zu kleines Zeitfenster gehabt, um eine Sprengung vorzubereiten. Laut einer weiteren Theorie wäre das Gebäude bereits mit Sprengstoff gebaut worden, allerdings würde ein solches Verhalten das Risiko vollkommen unberücksichtigt lassen, dass dieser Sprengstoff irgendwann, z.B. bei einem Bürobrand, explodiert. 'Die Explosion ist über der Einschlagsstelle' Filme zeigen angeblich, dass der zweite Einschlag am WTC unterhalb der eigentlichen Explosionsstelle stattgefunden hat. Hierbei werden folgende Dinge nicht beachtet: 1. Feuer breitet sich in aller Regel nach oben aus 2. Der größte Feuerball trat beim Austritt auf 3. Der Feuerball bewegt sich an den Seitenflächen des Gebäudes hoch. 'Explosionsgeräusche' Mehrere Zeugen und sogar die Medien berichteten über die Geräusche von Explosionen. Diese könnten allerdings auch durch Kerosin entstanden sein, das nicht gleich nach dem Einschlag verbrannt ist, sondern an einzelne Stellen im Gebäude verspritzt wurde, wo sie erst mit der Zeit entzündet wurden. Auch sind die Geräusche von Explosionen nur schwer von den Geräuschen der zusammenbrechenden Gebäudestruktur, etwa möglicherweise durch Hitze aus ihrer Verankerung gesprengte Stahlträger, zu unterscheiden. 'Es gab Explosiongeräusche an der Basis' Einige Zeugen sollen behauptet haben, dass an der Basis des Gebäudes kurz vor dem Einschlag ein Explosionsgeräusch zu hören war, woraus zu schließen wäre, dass die Sprengung, wie das bei einer kontrollierten Sprengung üblich ist, an der Basis erfolgte. Eine Sprengung an der Basis widerspricht allerdings den in den Medien gezeigten Bildern, denn dort beginnt das Gebäude bei der Einschlagsstelle zusammenzubrechen und nicht bei der Basis. Möglicherweise ist das Geräusch so zu erklären, dass der Stahl eine höhere Schallgeschwindigkeit hat als Luft, und so das Geräusch brechender Stahlträger an der Basis eher und vor allem lauter zu hören war; diese Erklärung ist aber spekulativ. 'Schneller Einsturz' Laut Aussage der Kritiker der "offiziellen" Version stürzte das World Trade Center genau oder annähernd mit der Fallbeschleunigung ein (innerhalb von ca. 10 s, √(417m*2/9,81m/s²)≈9,2s), was aufgrund des Widerstandes der unteren Etagen angeblich nur mit einer Sprengung an stützenden Punkten möglich wäre. Kritiker merken hier an, dass beim Einsturz eindeutig zu sehen ist, wie Teile des WTC an den Seiten der Türme herabstürzen, und dabei schneller den Boden erreichen als die Front, an dem der herabstürzende obere Teil der Türme auf den unteren trifft, dies ist laut den Kritikerern ein Beweis dafür, dass die Türme nicht mit Freifall-Geschwindigkeit einstürtzten. Aufnahmen des WTC Einsturzes würden zudem zeigen, dass ein Teil der Türme kurz nach dem Einsturz aus der Staubwolke herausragt und erst mit einer Verzögerung kippen würde, dies sei vollkommen untypisch für Sprengungen, da zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand mehr garantieren könnte, dass Sprengladungen überhaupt noch intakt seien. Einige Kritiker heben auch hervor das sich die Zerstörung nicht zwangsläufig nur mit Fallbeschleunigung ausgebreitet haben muss. Fällt eine Masse auf einen senkrecht stehenden Stahlträger so überträgt dieser den Impuls mit Schallgeschwindigkeit (ca. 5100 m/s in Stahl). Dieser Impuls kann nach unten weitergegeben werden (vgl. Kugelstoßpendel), wobei er die Stahlstruktur belastet und schwächere Teile zerstören kann. *Aufnahme vom Einsturz des Südturmes (0:16-ca.0:30) *Aufnahme vom Einsturz des Nordturmes (0:13-ca.0:28) 'Aufsteigende Wolken' Nach dem Einsturz der Türme breiteten sich die Wolken um das Gebäude stark auch in der Vertikalen aus, was ein Anzeichen für eine Explosion ist. Andere sehen den Ursprung für die Wolkenausbreitung in der beim Gebäudeeinsturz verdrängten Luft. 'Einsturz von WTC 7' Ein besonderes Augenmerk richten Verschwörungstheoretiker auf WTC 7, das drittgrößte Gebäude des WTC-Komplexes. Nach einem siebenstündigen Brand brach es anscheinend ("scheinbar" wäre "nur zum Schein", das ist spekulativ!) einfach zusammen. Aufnahmen zeigen WTC 7 beim Einsturz anscheinend völlig intakt. Auch liegt WTC 7 in etwa 100 m Distanz zum 417 m hohen Nordturm (521 m mit Antenne), weshalb großere Schäden durch herabstürzende Trümmer eigentlich auszuschließen seien. Verschwörungstheoretiker sehen in dem Einsturz von WTC 7 hingegen ein klassisches Bild einer Sprengung. Mitunter wird darauf verwiesen, dass die anfängliche Schaltstelle zur Koordination der Rettungsarbeiten am WTC im 23 Stock von WTC 7 eingerichtet wurde, und daß womöglich die Zerstörung von WTC 7 die Zerstörung von Beweisen für die Verschwörung beinhaltete. Auch andere US-Behörden waren Mieter in WTC 7, etwa die CIA, der United States Secret Service, die Securities and Exchange Commission (kontrolliert den Wertpapierhandel) und die IRS (Finanzamt). Bis dahin war noch nie ein Gebäude von vergleichbarer Größe durch einen Brand zerstört oder gezielt gesprengt worden. Für einen großen Brand in WTC 7 spricht, dass auf thermischen Aufnahmen, die im Zuge der frühen Bergungsarbeiten gemacht wurden, eindeutig zu erkennen ist, dass - wie bei den Türmen des WTCs - unter den Trümmern von WTC 7 weiterhin heiße Brände, gespeist von Büromaterialien, loderten. Desweiteren handelte es sich bei WTC 7 praktisch um die Katastrophenschutz-Zentrale von New York. Es gab große Dieseltanks in den unteren Geschossen, die möglicherweise entscheidend bei einer Brandentwicklung mitwirkten. siehe auch: *BBC Berichterstattung vom Einsturz von WTC 7 23 Minuten zu früh 'WTC 6 blieb stehen' WTC 6 liegt genau zwischen den Türmen des World Trade Centers und WTC 7. Folgt man der "offiziellen" Argumentation, dass WTC 7 so stark durch herabstürzende Trümmer der Türme beschädigt und in Brand gesetzt wurde, dass es letztendlich in sich zusammenbrach, müsste dies für WTC 6 dasselbe bedeuten. Doch WTC 6 blieb stehen, was für Anhänger der Sprengungshypothese als Beleg gilt, dass WTC 7 nicht aus den in der offiziellen Argumentation genannten Ursachen eingestürzt sein kann. Kritiker wenden hier ein, dass WTC 6 teilweise eingestürzt ist. Auch seien zwar WTC 6 und 7 aus ähnlichen Baumaterialien gebaut, aber in der Bauweise lägen große Unterschiede vor, allein der Größenvergleich (WTC 6: 7 Stockwerke, WTC 7: 47 Stockwerke) zeige dies recht gut. Aufgrund der höheren Last, die die unteren Säulen in WTC 7 tragen mussten, hätten sie nur eine geringere zusätzliche Belastung abfangen können als in WTC 6. '"pull it"' Aufsehen erregte folgende Aussage von Larry Silverstein in der PBS-Dokumentation "America Rebuilds - a year at Ground Zero": :"I remember getting a call from the Fire Department commander, telling me they were not sure they were gonna be able to contain the fire, and I said, you know, 'We've had such terrible loss of life, maybe the smartest thing to do is just pull it.' And they made that decision to pull and we watched the building collapse.". Hierbei gibt es unterschiedliche Auffassungen wie die Formulierung "pull it" zu deuten ist. Wörtlich übersetzt, bedeutet pull ziehen, doch laut einigen Anhängern der Sprengungshypothese bedeutet es im Jargon des Abrissgewerbes auch sprengen. Prisonplanet.com beruft sich bei dieser Deutung auf die Dokumentation, in der Silverstein seine Aussage machte, in der auch gesagt wurde "...we're getting ready to pull the building six." (Als Beleg dafür, daß WTC 7 genauso wie WTC 6 abgerissen wurde). Kritiker hingegen verweisen darauf, daß WTC 6 nicht gesprengt wurde, sondern mit Kabeln zum Einsturz gezogen wurde (Film vom Einsturz von WTC 6). Die wahre Übersetzung von to pull sei im Abrissjargon einziehen (ein Gebäude mit Kabeln zum Einsturz ziehen). Es wird auch hervorgehoben, dass Silverstein sich mit seiner Aussage nicht an einen Sprengmeister wandte, sondern an den Fire Department Commander, weshalb die Formulierung im Jargon der Feuerwehr zu betrachten sei, hier bedeute sie nämlich auch, Feuerwehrleute von einem Ort "abzuziehen", was im Kontext bedeuten würde, dass WTC 7 aufgegeben wurde, damit man die Feuerwehrleute an anderen Orten einsetzen konnte. Diese Interpretation wird auch Chief of Department FDNY Daniel A. Nigro bestätigt. 'Klassisches Sprengungsbild' Es wird unter anderem damit argumentiert, dass WTC 7 im klassischen Bild einer kontrollierten Sprengung senkrecht eingestürzt sei. Der senkrechte Einsturz des Gebäudes war aber wohl vielmehr durch die Eigenmasse bedingt; es erfordert große Kräfte, ein so massereiches Objekt in der Horizontalen zu bewegen. Zudem würde eine kontrollierte Sprengung wohl eher das Gebäude in Richtung der WTC-Trümmer kippen lassen, um nebenstehende Gebäude zu schonen. 'Seismographen' Laut den Anhängern der Sprengungshypothese gibt es auf den Seismographen einen plötzlichen Ausschlag mit dem Zusammenbruch, was für eine Sprengung sprechen würde. Kritiker bemängeln hingegen, dass dieser "plötzliche" Ausschlag nur zu sehen ist, wenn man ihn über einen langen Zeitraum betrachtet, er aber, wenn man sich den Augenblick des Einstürzens anschaut, sich zeitlich steigert. Auch gibt es Zweifel darüber, ob eine kontrollierte Sprengung überhaupt registriert werden würde (der Bombenanschlag von 1993 wurde von keinem Seismographen registriert). 'Staubwolke' Große Wolken aus zu Staub zerborstenem Beton seien ein typisches Zeichen für eine Sprengung. Kritiker bemängeln, dass dieses Verhalten allgemein typisch für zerbrechenden Beton ist und nicht spezifisch auf eine Sprengung verweist. Auch sei es nicht nur der Beton gewesen, der zur Staubwolkenbildung führte, sondern auch andere Materialen wie Gips, welcher in den Zwischenwänden verarbeitet war. 'Trümmerhaufen' Der Trümmerhaufen soll nicht so hoch gewesen sein, wie man es erwartet. Daraus wird von einigen Verschwörungstheoretikern geschlossen, dass das Material mittels einer extremen Sprengung so pulverisiert wurde, daß sich große Mengen des Materials in der Staubwolke verteilten. Dies könnte möglicherweise dazu gedient haben, um Augenzeugen in der Nähe des Anschlags mittels des astbesthaltigen Staubes zu vergiften. 'Sprengstoffspürhunde wurden abgezogen' Am Donnerstag, 5 Tage vor den Anschlägen, wurden Sprengstoffspürhunde aus dem World Trade Center abgezogen http://www.newsday.com/news/nationworld/nation/ny-nyaler122362178sep12,0,1255660.story. Anhänger der Sprengungshypothese sehen hierin eine Maßnahme, um unbemerkt Sprengladungen installieren zu können. Kritiker dieser Theorie verweisen hingegen darauf, dass ein Zeitraum von fünf Tagen nie ausgereicht hätte, eine Sprengung vorzubereiten. Auch würden Anhänger der Sprengungshypothese fälschlicherweise nicht darauf verweisen, daß die Bombenspürhunde erst zwei Wochen zuvor, wegen einer Bomben-Warnung, ins WTC bestellt wurden, d.h. dass die Sicherheits-Stufe nicht gesenkt wurde, wie suggeriert wird, sondern auf "normal" zurückging. Kritiker verweisen desweiteren darauf, dass am 11. September der Bombenspürhund "K9 Sirius" ums Leben kam http://members.dandy.net/~lulu//mem2001-14a.html, der regulär die Zufahrt des WTC kontrollierte. 'Gegenargument: Stärke der "Explosion"' Sprengstoff hätte den Rauch bei weitem schneller aus dem Gebäude drücken müssen, wenn er stark genug war, um das Stahlgerüst zu schädigen. 'Gegenargument: Beständigkeit von Sprengstoff' Bereits kleine Funken können Sprengstoff zur Explosion bringen, da ist es wenig glaubwürdig, dass dieser, zusätzlich mit Verkabelung, die anfängliche Explosion der Anschläge überstanden hätte. Da die ersten Etagen, die zusammenstürzten, etwa auf der Höhe der Einschläge waren, hätten Sprengladungen schon beim Einschlag explodieren müssen. 'Gegenargument: Rekordleistung' Die Türme des World Trade Centers waren 415 m hoch, 521 m mit Antenne. Die bis dahin größte jemals gesprengte Struktur war der 366 m Hohe Omega Radio Tower, bei dem es sich lediglich um einen Funkturm handelte. Der J.L. Hudson Department Store, das größte bis dahin gesprengte Gebäude, war 133,8 m groß. Alternativtheorie: Mini-Nuke Die Mini-Nuke-Theorie ist relativ unpopulär bei vielen der Skeptikern der offiziellen Version, so dass sie, falls sie von einem Gegner der Skeptiker aufgegriffen wird, schnell als Desinformation oder Strohmann-Argument abgetan ist. Die Mini-Nuke-Theorie ist eine Variante der Sprengungstheorie (siehe oben), sie geht davon aus, dass das World Trade Center mittels einer Mini-Nuke (eine sehr kleine Atombombe) gesprengt wurde. 'Nötiger Sprengstoff' Einer laut "11. September - Ein Untersuchungsbericht" bräuchte man 14 Tonnen handelsüblichen Sprengstoff, um die eingestürzten Gebäude ausreichend zu pulverisieren, daraus ergibt sich das Problem, wie man eine solche Menge unauffällig in das Gebäude bekommt. Eine Mini-Nuke hat üblicherweise eine Sprengkraft von weniger als 5 Kilotonnen TNT und zeichnet sich durch ihre besondes einfache Transportierbarkeit aus. 'keine chemischen Spuren' Sprengstoff hinterlässt üblicherweise chemische Spuren, wodurch eine Sprengung des WTC problemlos nachweisbar wäre. Eben solche Spuren wurden in den offiziellen Untersuchungen der NIST angeblich nicht gefunden. Eine Atombombe würde keine chemischen Spuren hinterlassen, da sie bei der Detonation gänzlich verdampft. Von vielen Opfern des Anschlags fehlt bis heute eine chemische Spur, in Form von DNS. Sogar die offiziellen Stellen spekulierten hier, ob die Opfer in den Türmen nicht verdampft waren. 'Gegenargument: Nuklearer Fallout' Ein nukleare Explosion hinterlässt spezifische Spuren wie etwa den nuklearen Fallout. Mit der Feststellung von erhöhten Stahlungswerten um Groud Zero hätte sich der Einsatz von Atomwaffen nachweisen lassen (auch wenn über solche Untersuchungen nichts bekannt ist). Alternativtheorie:Thermit Die Thermit-Theorie geht von einer kontrollierten Zerstörung des World Trade Centers aus und versucht vor allem die Wärme-Entwicklung und das Schmelzen des Stahls zu erklären. Thermit ist ein Gemisch aus Eisen(III)-oxid- und Aluminium-Pulver, welches nach Zuführung der entsprechenden Aktivierungenergie stark exotherm zu Aluminiumoxid und Eisen reagiert. Dabei enstehen Temperaturen von über 2000°C. Päckchen mit dieser Mischung sollen am WTC an wichtigen tragenden Elementen des Stahlskelets angebracht worden sein und diese dann nach einer Fernzündung geschmolzen haben, wodurch das World Trade Center einstürzte. Eine Kombination mit Sprengstoff ist denkbar, wenn auch nicht zwingend. 'Brände nach Einsturz' Ein Argument für diese Theorie sind Brände, die nach dem Einsturz der Türme noch Monate lang in den Trümmern loderten. Von einigen wird argumentiert, dass diese Brände eigentlich durch die gewaltige Staubwolke des Einsturzes hätten erstickt werden müssen, weshalb es kein gewöhnlicher Brand gewesen sein kann, sondern nur eine Reaktion, die keinen Sauerstoff benötigt. Kritiker halten dieses Argument allerdings für nicht nachvollziehbar, da der Staub ja nicht die gesammte Luft verdrängt hätte. Desweiteren wird es als Zeichen der Verwendung von Thermit interpretiert, dass die Hitzeentwicklung über Monate ausreichte, um Stahl zu schmelzen. 'Gegenargument:Gefahr einer vorzeitigen Zündung' Die Türme standen schon vor dem Zusammensturz in Brand, dies bringt das Risiko mit sich, dass einzelne Thermitladungen schon vorher die nötige Aktivierungsenergie erhalten, wodurch, wenn diese reagieren, weitere Brände ausgelöst werden, und die Türme schon vorzeitig teilweise oder seitlich kippend einstürzen könnten. 'Gegenargument:Geschmolzener Stahl in WTC 6' Da die Thermit-Theorie meist davon ausgeht, dass der geschmolzene Stahl nur mittels Thermit zu erklären sei, liefert sie eine Begründung für das Auffinden geschmolzenen Stahls in WTC 1, 2 & 7, welche durch Thermit zum Einsturz gebracht worden seien sollen. Sie erklärt allerdings nicht, weshalb auch in WTC 6, welches nicht eingestürzt ist, geschmolzener Stahl gefunden wurde. http://www.pbs.org/americarebuilds/engineering/engineering_debris_06.html Kritiker sehen dies als Beleg dafür, dass Stahl bei einem normalen Bürobrand, auch ohne zusätzliche Einwirkung von Thermit, schmelzen kann. Verbindung zu Freimaurersymbolik In einem Vortrag erklärte der US Verschwörungstheoretiker Mark Passio, dass die optische Symbolik der beiden Türme Ähnlichkeiten zur Symbolik des "Salomonischen Tempels" in der Freimaurerei und der Säulen Jachin und Boas aufweist. Gleichzeitig würden die Zahlen 9 und 11, die das Datum des Anschlags bilden, ebenfalls Symbolisch für Abänderung der heiligen Schrift durch Entfernen (9 = 10 - 1) oder Hinzufügen (11 = 10 + 1) von etwas, was dort originär nicht hingehört, bedeuten. Die Zerstörung der beiden Türme sei die symbolische Zerstörung der Wahrheit. Im Tarot stünde der Einsturz eines Turmes für den Beginn einer neuen Ordnung.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXOJHZhoO68&t=1388s Themenkomplex Weblinks *Debunking 9/11: Amerikanische Seite die die meisten Verschwörungstheorien wiederlegt *Popular Mechanics : Amerikanische Seite die die meisten Verschwörungstheorien wiederlegt *Psiram: Verschwörungstheorien um den 11. September 2001 *Hoaxilla : Verschwörungstheorien zu 9/11 *Conspiracy Wiki: The 9/11 World Trade Center Attacks en:World Trade Center on 9/11 Kategorie:9/11